El peso del pasado
by CartoonsLover
Summary: Todo empezo con una frase de Lisa y entonces con esa sola frase empezamos un viaje en el que tuvimos que enfrentar lo peor de nuestro pasado. Podremos hacerlo o sera mas grande que nosotros?
1. Como todo empezó

_**Pov. Bart**_

Ahí estaba a punto de emprender un viaje por carretera, y no al volante, como hubiese deseado, del genial carro que habia conseguido cuando obtuve edad suficiente para manejar sino en el asiento trasero del horrible carro rosa y destartalado de mi papa. Yo mismo tenía mis dudas acerca de porque había accedido a esto y había pasado todo tan rápido que aun dudaba de si esto estaba realmente pasando o no.

_**Flashback**_

Estaba cenando con mis padres un viernes por la noche y aunque podía ser quizás la única persona mayor de 15 años cenando un viernes en la noche en familia siempre tenia planes para después de la cena.

Todo parecía ir de la forma usual, Homero hablaba de cosas que lo habían impresionado durante el dia que aunque muy básicas a el parecían entretenerle, mi mama hablaba de cosas "graciosas" que le habían pasado en el super mercado, Lisa nos echaba en cara a Maggie y a mi sus notas perfectas y Maggie seguia haciendo voto de silencio. A pesar de que la cena era para mi el momento decisivo entre si era un dia normal o si mi papa tenia en mente alguna especie de loca aventura esa noche era distinta, esa noche prometia ser buena y nada ni nadie me dañaría mi viernes por la noche, o eso pensaba yo, hasta que Lisa pronuncio esa frase que me hizo pensar en cuáles eran las posibilidades de que el brócoli en su plato estuviese envenenado.

-Estuve leyendo unas revistas y se me ocurrieron unas ideas para el verano- Dijo con su voz de papi por favor. Siempre odie que fuera una niña de papi.

Asi fue como mi pesadilla comenzó

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Papa recuérdame porque Maggie no tiene que venir- pregunte

-Porque nos preocupa que no logre socializar, recuerda su voto de silencio y todo- Estupida Maggie, estúpida Lisa, estúpido voto de silencio, estúpido campamento, ESTUPIDO TODO, pensé-

Porque Maggie podía quedarse en casa en las vacaciones y yo tenia que aguantarme este sufrimiento. Solo una cosa era segura y no la podía cambiar, estaba emprendiendo un viaje en carretera hacia un lugar en el que ni en mis más profundos sueños me hubiese imaginado pasaría mi cumpleaños número 17. Estaba a punto de irme de campamento.

Como dicen hay que ver el lado positivo de todo por lo tanto yo decidi que iba a hacer mi propia lista de pros y contras acerca de esta situación.

Estos eran los pros:

Era un campamento muy popular en el que me encontraría con mucha gente, eso de seguro.

Iba a pasar un buen tiempo alejado de mis papas y sus peleas. Que sinceramente con el tiempo pierden el sentido, si es que alguna vez lo tuvieron.

Milhouse iba a estar ahí lo que me proporcionaría horas y horas de bromas.

Mucha gente nueva a la que jugarle muchas bromas.

Comida gratis las 24 horas del dia 7 dias a la semana

Playa y piscina frente a la cabaña

Y dejando siempre lo mejor para el final, iba a pasar todo un verano rodeado de chicas hermosas, un montón de chicas hermosas.

Y he aquí los contras:

Iban a ir Rod y Tod (gracias mama) que aunque habían mejorado y no eran tan atorrantemente religiosos seguían siendo un gran dolor en el trasero.

Estaba encadenado todo un verano a mi hermana

Y aunque parecían ser muchos pros y una cantidad ridículamente diminuta de contras no podía dejar pasar por alto que los contras son Rod, Tod y Lisa. Esos contras pueden mas que cualquier pro.

Estaba tratando de no pensar en los contras y de concentrarme en los pros. Me estaba repitiendo a mi mismo una y otra vez "chicas hermosas bart, chicas hermosas". Pero parecía que mi cerebro no quería olvidar los tres contras más grandes del mundo.

Decidi que en vez de obligar a mi cerebro a pensar en las cosas buenas del viaje tenia que obligarlo a no pensar en lo absoluto y que mejor forma de hacerlo que poniendo música a todo volumen en mi mypod. Le di la espalda a Lisa, me puse los audífonos, me recosté de la puerta del carro y me desconecte de la realidad.

_**Pov. Lisa**_

Por la ventana del carro veía toda la ciudad pasar por mis ojos desde las casas de toda la gente que conocía a la taberna de moe hasta los centros comerciales y la iglesia. Voltee y supuse que para variar a Bart le daba igual el viaje ya que pude ver como sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco hasta que ya ni siquiera pude estar segura de que seguía con vida.

Poco a poco la ciudad se fue disipando y todo se iba poniendo más y mas rural. Poco a poco la autopista se convirtió en carretera, las casas de ciudad en casitas de campos de muchos colores y teléfonos públicos y semáforos en arboles y animales.

Saque mi Mypod sin apartar la vista de la carretera no quería perderme todo el viaje. Me pregunte si Maggie no se sentiría triste por no poder venir, de verdad tiene que dejar de lado ese estúpido voto de silencio. Ya no podía recordar la ultima vez que oí su voz. Ahora que lo pienso creo que han pasado más de 6 años.

Me pregunte sobre que estaría protestando ya no lo recordaba seguro que ella tampoco pero es realmente muy divertido frustrar a mi mama.

Empece a divagar y poco a poco me di cuenta que no iba a lograr soportar mantenerme despierta. –Al menos duraste mas que Bart- recuerdo que dijo una voz en mi interior y eso fue lo ulitmo que pensé antes de cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvi a abrir estábamos en una gasolinera pero para mi sorpresa Bart aun seguía dormido. Lo movi un poco solo para asegurarme que aun respiraba y decidi bajarme a estirar las piernas.

Compre unas cuantas cosas en la tiendita unas barritas, unas galletas y un refresco para Bart, que seguramente querria un poco de refresco mas adelante cosa que me parecía una mala decisión para un viaje en carretera.

A los pocos minutos estuvimos de vuelta en la carretera y a las pocas horas pude ver un letrero que decía "Campamento 100 metros a la derecha" no pude evitar soltar un grito de emoción. Bart despertó molesto por mi grito y tal cual lo predije vio el refresco y se tomo toda la botella sin siquiera preguntar si era para el.

- Porque nos desviamos a la derecha? Ya llegamos?- pregunto

si si si si si ya llegamos! BART LLEGAMOS!- fue todo lo que pude pronunciar mientras lo agarraba por los hombros y lo batuqueaba.


	2. Visita inesperada

**_Pov Bart _**

Apenas abrí los ojos vi una botella de refresco y sin preguntar la agarre y me la tome toda de una sola vez. Solo se me ocurrió preguntar si ya habíamos llegado a donde seria practicada mi tortura pero por no herir los sentimientos de Lisa pregunte

- ¿Porque nos desviamos a la derecha? ¿Ya llegamos?- Y de la nada Lisa me agarro de los hombros y empezó a batuquearme de un lado a otro mientras gritaba algo que ni oí bien ni me moleste en averiguar. Pero si habíamos llegado podía ver el gran letrero de madera con las letras "campamento" grabadas con dos pedazos de madera muy delgados, siempre me pregunte como hacen para que se mantengan pie, rodeados de grama a los lados y un camino de tierra en el medio para el paso del autobús y en el medio una señora con una camisa con botones color verde militar, unos shorts de jean y unos tenis. La señora sostenía una carpeta de madera entre sus manos y llevaba un megáfono guindando del hombro espere que no me hubiesen mandado a un campamento militar por error pero en cuanto la señora hablo me di cuenta que quizás me habían mandado a uno de repostería.

- Hola soy la señorita Stevens - dijo con su dulce voz de niña crecida - y voy a ser su directora de campamento- aseguro y mientras mareaba a mi papa con reglas, normas, actividades y formalidades me di cuenta lo fácil que sería hacer bromas en este lugar.

Pude ver la cara de embobada de Lisa mientras oía todas las normas y trataba de memorizarlas para luego restregármelas una por una a la cara mientras las iba rompiendo una por una.

**_Pov Lisa_**

Mientras la señorita Stevens hablaba de las normas intente recordarlas, las iba a necesitar si Bart se iba a quedar en un sitio donde le pusieran normas, sabía que las rompería todas, una por una. Era muy capaz de hacer una lista e ir rompiéndolas en orden. Voltee a ver a Bart y tenía su mirada de "¿alguna vez acabara esto? Igual no me interesa".

Preferí pedir luego un folleto con las normas en la recepción. La señorita Stevens nos entrego un sobre a cada uno con las direcciones de y números de nuestras cabañas con sus respectivas llaves. Me toco la 215 y a Bart la 509.

En cuanto termino de hablar agarre mis maletas y entre. Lo primero que pensé era que estaba en el paraíso. Todo estaba en el punto correcto entre lo rural y lo citadino. Las cabañas eran cuadradas con techo triangular y un porche con una mesa, unas sillas y un columpio de madera, muy parecidas a las películas pero no eran precisamente pequeñas. Habían varias piscinas y se podía ver la playa al final del paisaje, habían creo q hectáreas, o puedo estar exagerando pero así me pareció, de campamento lleno de actividades que recorrer y quería hacer todas y cada una de ellas antes de irme.

Me encamine a mi cabaña y no me costó mucho encontrarla, el camino estaba muy bien señalizado. Al llegar vi un letrero en la puerta que decía "Cabaña 215" y abajo había una hoja que enlistaba

Lovejoy, JessicaSimpson, LisaTaylor, Allison

No conocía a ninguna de las otras dos muchachas -no deben ser tan malas- pensé y entre. Era la primera en llegar era una cabaña muy grande al entrar había una pequeña sala con un sofá negro para dos personas, una silla que hacia juego con el sofá y una mesa ratonera en el medio, a un lado había una cocina pequeña tenía un refrigerador negro, una estufa también negra y algunos estantes aéreos y un mesón de madera. Empecé a revisar y tenía todo lo que necesitábamos para cocinar. Pase a la habitación y mi cara se puso algo parecido a *-* Eran 3 camas suficientemente grandes para que cupieran 2 personas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color lila y las camas tenían sabanas de color fucsia y diseños con flores blancas, al lado de cada cama una mesa de noche con dos gavetas y una lámpara, puse mi maleta al lado de la puerta y fui a la cocina a buscar agua.

Las cabañas eran geniales, soy oficialmente la mejor planificadora de viajes. Me costó decidir si quería esperar ahí a las demás o ir a restregarle a Bart que esta vez yo tenía razón, era el mejor campamento. Pero decidí esperar igual podría restregarle mis logros en cualquier otro momento pero solo tenía una oportunidad de esperar a mis compañeras.

Me senté en el columpio del porche a leer un libro mientras llegaban, no pasaron 20 min cuando un grito muy agudo me hizo dar un brinco y deje caer mi libro. Delante de mi estaba parada una muchacha no mucho más alta que yo gritando como una niñita de 6 años. Tenía el cabello castaño un poco más largo de los hombros con el flequillo recto pero despuntado, estaba usando un vestido verde manzana con un cintillo blanco y unas sandalias blancas. Me pareció un conjunto muy lindo.

- DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO- grito – solté una risita nerviosa y le sonreí tratando de conseguir el sentido lógico de lo que estaba pasando - lamento haberte asustado es que ese libro que lees es mi libro favorito y pensé que era la única persona que sabía de su existencia- me dijo mientras recogía el libro.

- no te preocupes - le dije - soy Lisa – y también es mi libro favorito, pienso que Chad McCarthy es todo un poeta. Amo la forma como me transporta a sus historias.

- te entiendo totalmente- aseguro y entramos a la cabaña trate de seguir muy bien su expresión para ver si era yo que estaba exagerando o de verdad estaba genial y su cara tomo la misma expresión que la mía.

Salimos y nos sentamos en el columpio a ver que mas teníamos en común, descubrí que compartíamos el gusto en casi todo pero mayormente en libros.

Empezamos a citar a Chad McCarth cuando de repente una voz desconocida dijo -vaya pero si es mi nerd favorita y viene acompañada!- Alison pego un brinco y al segundo estaba abrazando a la muchacha que debería ser Jessica.

- ¡JESSICA! ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Allison.

- De campamento como ustedes- se acerco a mí y dijo – hola soy Jessica ex vecina de Allison-

Jessica llevaba el cabello negro, largo casi por la cintura con el flequillo de lado. Tenía puesta una camisa negra de mangas tres cuartos y una falda de talle alto azul celeste con muchos flecos y unas sandalias a juego con la falda. Se veía muy simpática y algo mayor que nosotras casi de la edad de Bart.

Al entrar a la cabaña ella no parecía muy asombrada.

- Me puedo imaginar sus caras de asombro al entrar aquí. ¿Me equivoco? – Ambas negamos con la cabeza- me paso igual el primer año que vine – así que eso explicaba su extraña reacción. – ¿supongo que no han visto lo que hay en sus camas o sí? - Corrimos al cuarto entre risas y vimos q encima de cada cama había una caja blanca tenia escrito en la tapa "Springfield Summer Camp" en letras fucsias con unos hermosos adornos dorados. ¿Acaso todo en este campamento era perfecto?

Al abrirla estaba llena de instrucciones, panfletos, normas y muchos papeles que me dio fastidio leer en ese momento.

Allison y yo compartimos una mirada de dudas a lo que Jessica respondió con -Lean el panfleto fucsia- lo busque y tenia escrito también en letras doradas y fucsias "Gran baile" y abajo tenia la fecha de hoy.

Las tres pegamos un grito, si es posible, mas eufóricos que el de Allison al ver mi libro y decidimos ir a buscar algo de comer.

**_Pov Bart_**

Empecé a buscar mi cabaña, la conseguí con facilidad había un papel en la puerta que enlistaba

Dreamcast, Donnie

Flanders, Rod

Simpson, Bart

Rod Flanders, ¿Por qué a mí? Todo parecía ir bien, me refiero las cabañas se veían muy geniales desde afuera, ya había contado más de 20 chicas hermosas y más de 20 víctimas, por supuesto. Podía ver la piscina frente a la playa y podía sentir que no sería tan malo pero ese nombre en esa lista me dejo en shock.

Un muchacho de cabello rubio y que parecía al menos tener un poco de estilo abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué tanto lees?- me pregunto - no me digas que eres un nerd de la lectura- dijo entre risas

-¿yo? Yo no he tocado un libro completo en mi vida, pero este Rod Flanders es un nerd religioso, es mi vecino.-

- me caes bien, soy Donnie pero puedes llamarme Don, supongo que eres Bart – asentí – Ven a ver la habitación esta genial-

Entre y realmente no estaba nada mal las paredes eran blancas y habían 3 camas cada una con una sabana azul con detalles blancos. Lisa no era tan mala después de todo pero no pensaba admitirlo. Habían unas pequeñas cajas en las camas. La agarre y pregunte que era.

- No se solo me fije de que están llenas de papeles y cosas sin importancia-

-De primera hay una que dice que hay un baile hoy -

- Ah pues entonces nos toca fiesta esta noche -

Donnie era genial. Al fin conocía a alguien como yo, no me malinterpreten milhouse me cae muy bien pero no era como Donnie. Podria apostar todo lo que tengo a que Donnie graffiteaba, jugaba bromas, andaba en patineta y sabia que no era de las personas que abrían un libro a menos que estuviera a punto de repetir el año escolar.

Un golpe en la puerta desvió mi línea de pensamientos, fui a abrir y delante de la puerta estaba parado mi cuatro ojos, cabello azul, con poco estilo y algo torpe mejor amigo.

**_Pov Lisa_**

Faltaba una hora para el baile y el ambiente de emoción que había en la cabaña no pensé que fuera humanamente posible de alcanzar. Jessica por lo que pude ir viendo estaba muy interesada en la moda y no podía evitar ir de compras así que Allison y yo dejamos que nos guiara. Decidimos ir bien vestidas pero no hasta el punto de vernos elegantes y estiradas.

A Allison le toco una camisa negra con una falda blanca de talle alto con un lindo diseño azul marino que combino con unos tacones negros y una cadena plateada a juego con unos zarcillos de corazón.

Jessica escogió para sí misma un vestido azul marino de tiratas con escote en V y que caía muy suelto casi parecía una camisa, no me pareció muy sabia su decisión pero me arrepentí de pensar eso cuando vi como le quedo al combinarlo con unas lindas zapatillas y unos leggins blancos.

A mí me designaron un vestido negro grisáceo strapless ceñido debajo del busto, cosa que resaltaba lo poco que se habían desarrollado mis pechos y después caía suelto era muy lindo me puse unas sandalias negras con un pequeño tacon, no quería cansarme y tener que volver a la cabaña a cambiarme.

Definitivamente este era el punto fuerte de Jessica. Después de que nos maquillamos y estuvimos listas emprendimos nuestro camino al baile.

Empezamos a caminar mientras Allison nos guiaba por un camino de tierra poco uniforme poco a poco pude empezar a oír música pero muy leve Allison nos hizo doblar a la derecha y de la nada apareció frente a nuestros ojos una especie de salón de fiesta al aire libre y la música se intensificó por mil.

Estaba todo muy bien adornado parecía un baile de graduación de los que ves al final de las películas de adolescentes con luces de colores en los arboles, la típica mesa de botanas y obviamente no podían faltar el montón de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas. Di una vuelta sobre mi misma para poder ver que había a mi alrededor y de repente fije la vista en mi hermano y empeche a fijar la vista en uno por uno. Primero estaba Milhouse, seguido de un catire que tenía que averiguar cómo se llamaba, unos cuantos que reconocía de la escuela y los Flanders muy a la esquina volví a pasar la vista por encima y note a alguien que no había notado, me quede en blanco y palidecí… no podía ser… ¿o sí? No, no podía ser, el no podía estar aquí, no tenía motivos para estar aquí.


	3. Una noche especial

_**Pov Lisa **_

Me quede en blanco y palidecí… no podía ser… ¿o sí? No, no podía ser, el no podía estar aquí, no tenía motivos para estar aquí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aqui Nelson?. De todas las personas que podrian estar aqui... ¿ Por qué el?. Me puse nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Allison

- Ehh si, todo bien- conteste - ya vengo- queria caminar un rato.

No podia dejar que el me afectara, no iba a dejar que el me afectara. No podia ganar, ya no eramos niños, el ya no tenia poder sobre mi. Decidi que lo mejor era volver a la fiesta como si no lo hubiese visto y pasase lo que pasase tenia que actuar de forma madura, no me iba a rebajar a su nivel.

Me encamine de vuelta hacia la fiesta decidida a no cometer el mismo error dos veces y trate de no pensar en nada. Suelo ser de las que le da dos vueltas a todo y siempre termino perdiendo pero no esta vez, esta vez Lisa Simpson iba a actuar sin pensar.

-Huye mientras aun puedas, piensalo de nuevo, tu no eres esta Lisa, corre- decia una voz en mi cabeza. No le hice caso pero me costaba mucho concentrarme, mantener esa voz en silencio era dificil. No prestarle atencion a la voz y caminar por inercia era una buena opcion. De la nada choque contra algo y en un segundo estaba en el suelo.

-Oh, lo siento- me dijo una voz de hombre mientras extendia una mano, la tome y la use para levantarme.

Frente a mi estaba un chico moreno con una especie de miniafro, llevaba una camisa blanca de cuello, un pantalon negro y zapatos negros, se veia impecable.

-¿Estas bien? Lo lamento mucho, ando distraido - dijo mientras se sonrojaba - Soy Lewis

- Si estoy bien, en parte tambien fue mi culpa, no iba prestando atencion- dije a modo de disculpa - Yo soy Lisa.

- ¿Vas a la fiesta?-

- Si o al menos eso hacia antes, creo que ya no ¿Qué hay de ti? -

- Iba a mi cabaña pero...si quieres te acompaño a la fiesta, es lo menos que puedo hacer

- Deja de disculparte, no me paso nada, igual yo iba distraida - me excuse

- Eso espero, no quiero vivir con esta culpa - nos reimos y sin darnos cuenta ya estabamos caminando en sentido contrario a la fiesta.

Ibamos caminando por inercia y hablando de cualquier cosa tonta que pensaramos.

Lewis definitivamente era especial.

**Gracias a todos por sus RV´s y no se si era quien estaban pensando que iba a ser, espero que si :D. Me disculpo si me tarde demasiado pero he tenido mucha tarea. Se que esta corto pero para el fin de la historia debe ser asi(:**


	4. Cita inolvidable Primera parte

_**Pov Bart**_

Me desperte la mañana siguiente preguntandome donde habia estado Lisa. Era normal que Lisa prefiriese no ir a fiestas por leer un libro o hacer una tarea, pero esta no era la clase de fiestas a las que no iria, estas era de la clase de fiestas a las que no solo iba sino que iba muy bien vestida con su mejor cara de "ya no soy una cerebrito Bart".

Conocia muy bien a Lisa y esto no era normal. Nelson estaba aqui pero ella aun no lo sabia o si ?. Nelson no tenia razones para estar aqui. No iba a dejar que le hiciera daño a mi hermana pero tampoco podia enfrentarlo sin razon. Tenia que averiguar si Lisa lo habia visto.

La mejor opcion era que ella me lo dijera por si misma, si aun no sabia yo no iba a ser el que le dijera. Ese era un drama que no podia ni queria soportar.

Llegue a su cabaña y parecian estar durmiendo aun. Al tocar la puerta me abrio una obviamente recien levantada Lisa en pijama pasandose los dedos por el cabello distraidamente tratando de solucionarlo pero su cabello parecia poco dispuesto a obedecer.

- Bart ¿Que haces aqui? - pregunto tratando de contener un bostezo

- Ah solo queria saber que estabas bien, no te vi en la fiesta ayer y me parecio extraño - pude ver como se sonrojo

- Es que ... eh... me fui... temprano- me estaba ocultando algo.

- ¿Por... algo en especial? - tenia que sacarle la informacion

- eh no... solo me senti mal - algo le paso, pero no podia estar seguro si habia sido Nelson. Pude haber averiguado mas de no ser porque una de las compañeras de lisa aparecio.

- ¿Quien es? - pregunto mientras se asomaba a la puerta.

- Hola soy Bart, hermano de Lisa - me apresure a decir antes de que Lisa me presentara de una manera inadecuada.

- eh hola yo soy Jessica, compañera de Lisa - Dijo mientras se sonrojaba

- Bart ya se iba - mataria a Lisa, era lo justo.

- eh si yo solo pase a saludar - Me fui pero no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Jessica y una mirada a Lisa de "esto no ha acabado aun" que ella me devolvio.

_**Pov Lisa**_

Pocas cosas hacian que Bart se preocupara por mi y no solia hacerlo de una forma tan evidente eso queria decir que habia visto a Nelson... Yo no le iba a decir que sabia de la presencia de Nelson en el campamento. No iba a dejar que me afectara y la mejor forma era pasarlo por alto. Si yo no decia nada y trataba de no tener que hablar o tener contacto con Nelson todo iba a estar bien.

- Quita esa cara de asombro - le dije a Jessica - se que esta feo pero no es para tanto.

-No no es eso... solo no sabia que tenias un hermano- me dijo Jessica sonrojada tratando de fingir indiferencia.

- No te emociones demasiado -

- No me estoy emocionando ! - protesto

- Tienes noviooo - le recorde y ella muy maduramente me saco la lengua.

Queria que el tiempo pasara rapido, iba a verme con Lewis en la tarde y teniamos la mañana de por medio. Jessica y Allison decidieron ir a la playa, accedi a ir con ellas y se me fue la mañana volando. Me di cuenta que tenia que irme ya o no llegaria a tiempo para arreglarme y estar lista a la hora.

- yo... yo mejor me voy... tengo algo que hacer... - me excuse y me fui caminando a la cabaña pero no sin antes ver sus caras de sospecha. No queria contarles todo lo que sabia de Lewis, solo lo justo y necesario para q no preguntaran.

Cuando llegue a la cabaña corri, queria bañarme rapido para tener tiempo de elegir que ponerme. Despues de bañarme decidi que lo mejor era una camisa blanca y una falda rosa de talle alto que tome prestada de la maleta de Allison, seguro ella no tendria problema. Me puse unas sandalias blancas, unas pulseras y me arregle el cabello de forma que se viera como si me hubiese peinado pero no demasiado.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de pararme frente al espejo escuche que llamaban a la puerta. Era lewis y traia una cesta de picnic en la mano.

- No me digas que eso es una cesta de picnic - dije

- Si, si lo es. Soy un poco chapado a la antigua -

- Yo usaria el termino cursi - rei y el rio conmigo.

Termine de salir de la cabaña, cerre la puerta tras de mi y empezamos a caminar.

- A donde me llevas ?. Si se puede saber - pregunte

- Mmmm pues... No no se puede saber... Prefiero que sea mas una sorpresa- Asi fuimos caminando, hablando y riendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero de verdad estaba de viaje y sin internet luego llegue y tuve q presentar examenes semestrales y para colmo ff no me dejo iniciar sesion hasta hoy... pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca hahaha<strong>

**Gracias por sus buenos comentarios. Espero que les guste. Esta algo corto... pero prometo subir caps mas largos luego (: prometo actualizar mas seguido.**

**PD:** miss romantic2 espero que te guste :D ********


	5. Cita inolvidable Segunda parte

**Pov Lisa**

Justo cuando estaba a punto de pararme frente al espejo escuche que llamaban a la puerta. Era lewis y traia una cesta de picnic en la mano.

- No me digas que eso es una cesta de picnic - dije

- Si, si lo es. Soy un poco chapado a la antigua -

- Yo usaria el termino cursi - rei y el rio conmigo.

Termine de salir de la cabaña, cerre la puerta tras de mi y empezamos a caminar.

- A donde me llevas ?. Si se puede saber - pregunte

- Mmmm pues... No no se puede saber... Prefiero que sea mas una sorpresa- Asi fuimos caminando, hablando y riendo.

Ya llevabamos un rato caminando y a cada paso que dabamos mi curiosidad crecia cada vez mas.

-Puedes decirme a donde vamos? - pregunte - La curiosidad me esta comiendo viva

-Ya estamos llegando, tranquila-

-Te dije que la curiosidad me esta comiendo?-

-Si, como unas mil veces ya - ambos reimos. Me sentia como niña pequeña y desesperada. - Ya casi llegamos. Cierra los ojos.

- QUE! no no no. No pienso cerar los ojos- dije medio frustrada

- Anda Lisa no seas terca cierra los ojos- Empece a protestar pero me di cuenta que el no iba a ceder.

- Ok, solo no me dejes caer-

- Prometo que no te dejare caer- y cerre los ojos. Empezamos a caminar, pude notar que ibamos en subida y agradeci no haberme puesto tacones, como 20 pasos mas y la subida se habia acabado. Me ayudo a caminar unos pasos mas. Escuche como ponia la cesta de picnic en el suelo y supe que habiamos llegado. Se acerco y me quito la venda. Lo que vi nunca lo olvidare. Estabamos en lo alto de una colina, bajo la sombra de un arbol tan verde como frondoso. Se veia la playa y la vista al horizonte era hermosa.

Estaba tan ocupada admirando la hermosa vista que no note que Lewis tenia sus manos al rededor de mi cintura y yo estaba devolviendole el abrazo.

-Es.. es... hermoso - balbucee

-Te dije que valia la pena la espera- Interrumpio el abrazo y yo me quede ahi de pie mirando el horizonte.

Voltee a ver a mi alrededor y vi como Lewis estaba sacando una manta de picnic de la cesta. No queria ilusionarme debido a pasadas experiencias pero hasta ahora Lewis era detallista, romantico, algo cursi y "chapado a la antigua" como el se autodenominaba.

Lo ayude a estirar la manta y nos sentamos sobre ella a hablar y hablar y hablar.

**Pov Bart**

Seguia preocupado por Lisa pero habia pasado mucho tiempo ya desde mi llegada a este campamento y aun no sabian quien era Bart Simpson. Necesitaba hacer una broma no tan grave como para que me mandaran a casa pero si lo suficiente como para que me recordaran. En principio pense en hablarle a Don para que me ayudara pero no lo conocia lo suficiente, parecia ser casi como yo pero me tomaba mis bromas muy en serio como para arriesgarme. Tenia una muy buena reputacion de bromista y no queria perderla por arriesgarme con un principiante. A veces me acompañaba milhouse y si alguien era principiante era el pero a milhouse lo conocia, sabia cuando una broma era demasiado para el o cuando era necesario y a pesar de todo sabia que el nunca me iba a delatar. Al final despues de tanto pensarlo me di cuenta que hoy no era el dia para una broma quizas solo ir por ahi con milhouse.

Volvi a mi cabaña a darme un baño y encontre a un recien levantado Don. Estaba aun en pijama y si su despeinado cabello no lo delataban lo suficiente su cara si. Me dedico un gesto con la cabeza, siguio hasta el refrigerador abrio un jugo tomo directo del carton lo cerro y lo volvio a guardar. Ahi me di cuenta de que Rod no aguantaria ni una semana con nosotros. Y como invocado salio Rod de la habitacion con cara de ... resaca? no no podia ser.

-Que fiesta! La mejor en la que he estado - exclamo. Don y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos reimos.

- Es en serio?- Pregunto Don mirandome como esperando una respuesta

- No se divirtieron? yo me la pase a mas no poder. Pense que no iba a poder ponerme de pie hoy- Don me miro como buscando una respuesta le devolvi una mirada de "te lo dije" con un poco de "no digas nada"

Los deje hablando y lo unico que escuche antes de irme a bañar fue a Don diciendo: -Bart que te parece si esta noche llevamos a nuestro amigo Rod a una fiesta de verdad?- y respondi con un -Me parece excelente- aunqueaun no tenia claro que estaba pensando Don.

**Gracias por sus reviews me alegra saber que siguen mi historita pero hay algo que quiero aclarar Lewis no es un personaje propio al igual que Don y Allison. Todos son personajes de la serie solo que hay pocas referencias a ellos. Don fue el que ayudo a Skinner a atrapar a Bart para luego traicionar a Skinner. Allison es la alumna que llega nueva a la escuela y parece ser mas inteligente y aplicada que Lisa y por ultimo Lewis es en realidad un amigo de Bart pero no se hacen muchas referencias a el. Gracias de nuevo por seguir mi historia espero que les guste este nuevo cap (:**


	6. Un amor que nace

**Pov Lisa**

Eso de no pensar las cosas me estaba gustando. Hacian unas 4 horas que habia dejado mi cabaña y mis amigas para ir en una cita con casi un completo extraño al igual que hacian unas 4 horas que me la estaba pasando genial sentada a la sombra de un arbol platicando y riendo con Lewis. Me la estaba pasando muy a gusto y no queria que llegara a su fin pero sabia que tendria un final tarde o temprano.

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando Lewis se puso de pie y me estiro la mano para que me levantara con el. Sin decir palabra me agarro de los hombros y me dio media vuelta a la vez que decia -Esto es lo que realmente queria que vieras- y tenia razon una vez que termine de dar la vuelta y vi lo que el estaba viendo quede... de nuevo

Estaba atardeciendo y nos quedamos ahi de pie, unidos en un abrazo, viendo la eterna batalla entre el dia y la noche, entre la luz y la oscuridad.

**Pov Bart**

Los deje hablando y lo unico que escuche antes de irme a bañar fue a Don diciendo: -Bart que te parece si esta noche llevamos a nuestro amigo Rod a una fiesta de verdad?- y respondi con un -Me parece excelente- aunque aun no tenia claro que estaba pensando Don.

Al salir del baño vi a Rod tirado en su cama como quien no puede con su vida y a Don poniendose una playera. Me apresure a ponerme un jean , unos tennis, la primera playera que vi y sali de la cabaña. Justo un segundo despues de mi salio Don.

-Lo de la fiesta era en serio. Vas a ir? -

- Si creo que si -

- Aunque solo falta una cosa para hacerlo perfecto -

- que ? - pregunte

- Un par de chicas para nosotros - hizo una pausa como para pensar algo- y bueno una para Rod

- Me parece que se donde podemos encontrarlas - Intercambiamos una mirada de complicidad y lo encamine hasta la playa.

Don señalo a un par de chicas que estaban de espaldas sobre una toalla justo al mismo tiempo que una tercera salia corriendo, me hizo una seña con la cabeza y empezo a caminar en esa direccion. Lo segui. Espera yo las conozco una de ellas se llama Jessica... son las compañeras de Lisa.

Asi que me senti libre de gritar. - HEY! Jessica ! - Don volteo a verme al mismo momento que Jessica, no le hice caso a la mirada de Don.

**Pov Jessica**

No podia creer que Lisa simplemente nos habia dejado a Allison y a mi ahi en la playa, sin explicacion alguna , simplemente se levanto, se despidio y se fue corriendo.

- Tu que sabes sobre esto ? - le pregunte a Allison

- Nada, pero creo que Lisa esta viendo a alguien, ayer volvi a la cabaña por un segundo a buscar algo y la vi hablando con un muchacho, no pude verlo bien pero no creo haberlo visto antes -

- Entonces si sabes algo -

- Eso no cuenta como algo Jessica - replico Allison

- Es mas de lo que yo... - iba a replicar pero un grito de mi nombre me hizo desconcentrarme.

Al voltear vi al hermano de Lisa como es que se llamaba... ah asi Bart... Era bastante guapo y el amigo con el que venia tampoco estaba mal.

Se acerco a saludar, le sonrei y le devolvi el saludo.

- Como has estado? - pregunte... quetonta nos habiamos visto hace unas pocas horas ... obvio que estaba bien.

- bien bien y tu ? -

- muy bien - respondi mientras pensaba ahhh que esta mal conmigo? porque estaba tan nerviosa? TIENES NOVIO JESSICA RECUERDALO- mmm... Bart no ? - el asintio - Ella es mi amiga Allison y tu eres ... ? - Dije señalando al muchacho que venia con el mientras Bart saludaba a Allison

- Yo soy Don . Un placer - Me saludo y luego a Allison.

- Quieren sentarse ? - los invito Allison . Oh dios porque me hacia esto

- Si claro, tenemos tiempo - y asi se sentaron frente a nosotras. Hablamos un rato pero pude ver que faltaba poco para que atardeciera. Cuando llego el momento de irnos, nos pusimos todos de pie pero antes de despedirme Bart me agarro por el brazo y nos aparto de los demas.

- Y que si te digo que hoy vamos a una fiesta y tu vienes conmigo? -

- Yo mmm - dije mientras pensaba "QUE ESPERAS DI QUE SI.

- Paso por ti que te parece? a las 8? -

- Pero... - Replique

- No acepto un no por respuesta -

- En ese caso a las 8 me parece bien - Dije mientras me aleje caminando de el hasta llegar al lado de Allison, me di media vuelta, le sonrei y me despedi con un movimiento de mano.

- Tienes novio Jessica -

- Porque lo dices ? -

- No nada mas solo recordandotelo - hizo una pausa - Asi que a las 8? mejor nos apuramos si queremos estar listas a tiempo - y empezo a correr

- NO CARRERA NO - grite pero antes de darme cuenta estaba corriendo tras de ella y riendo hasta que llegamos a la cabaña.

**Pov Lisa**

Hacia mucho rato que habia atardecido pero Lewis y yo seguiamos ahi abrazados. Habia algo acerca de Lewis que me hacia sentir bien, a gusto... me hacia olvidar todo por completo.

Me llevo solo un segundo darme cuenta que ya debian ser cerca de las siete u ocho. Y justo como si supiera que estoy pensando...

- Creo ... que ya deberiamos regresar -

- Mis amigas deben estar enloqueciendo -

Esta vez no me cubrio los ojos y fuimos caminando poco a poco como si de esa forma no fuesemos a llegar nunca pero llegamos como estaba destinado a suceder. Me acompaño hasta la puerta y de pronto me di cuenta que no sabia que decirle. Pero antes de que empezara a entrar en crisis Lewis se puso frente a mi , me tomo de la cintura y se acerco a mi poco a poco, como dandome oportunidad de alejarme pero yo no queria, en cambio puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y corte la distancia entre nosotros hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron a punto d besarse. Me dio un pequeño beso, espero por mi respuesta y yo lo bese de vuelta.

**Pov Jessica**

Una vez que Allison termino de bañarse llego el momento de la gran pregunta ¿Que ponernos?. Pude ver por la mirada de Allison que ella tampoco sabia. Despues de pensar un rato decidi ponerme una falda aqua con una playera blanca y unas sandalias. Allison un vestido rojo con unos mayones negros y unos converse rojos. Mientras Allison estaba terminando de peinarse oi que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Eran Bart y Don... Ya eran las ocho? Los invite a pasar y se sentaron en la sala mientras esperabamos a Allison.

Allison salio con una sonrisa y en menos de dos segundos su mirada cambio como si quisiera decirme algo. Me hizo una seña con la cabeza como viendo hacia la puerta. Me di vuelta discretamente y lo vi . Ahi estaba Lisa besandose con alguien y Bart de espaldas. Teniamos que salir de ahi sin que se vieran.

- ¿ Listas para irnos ? - pregunto Don dirigiendose a Allison.

- mmmm... - vamos Alli tu puedes pensar en algo pero no pudo

- Si, estamos listas. Solo un detalle tenemos que salir por la puerta de atras porque ... - ahora era yo la que no podia pensar en nada.

- Poooor poorque... mm porque Lisa tiene la llave - Alli nos salvo. Bravo merecia felicitarla - si eso es ... Lisa tiene la llave - ahora merecia un golpe.

Asi como lo dijimos salimos por la puerta de atras hacia una fiesta que no sonaba tan buena idea poniendolo en perspectiva.


	7. Un amor que termina

Pov Bart  
>Me desperte pero no me sentia como todas las mañanas, me sentia cansado, de alguna manera la gravedad era mayor y no me permitia levantarme de la cama. Estaba en una cama no? de pronto note que mis pies colgaban como si me hubiese dormido en el sofa pero aun no habia podido abrir los ojos.<br>Se empezaron a formular muchas preguntas en mi cabeza pero ninguna respuesta. Lo unico que podia recordar era haber llevado a Jessica a una fiesta. ¿Que habia pasado anoche? ¿Como es posible que me durmiera en el sofa teniendo la cama a pocos pasos? a menos que no estuviera en mi cabaña entonces ¿Donde estaba?. Empece a tomar conciencia de lo que habia a mi alrededor a medida que me despertaba. Asi que estaba en un sofa. Trate de mover los brazos pero algo me detenia, al abrir los ojos noto la cabeza de jessica sobre mi pecho. Enloqueci, que habia echo? Lisa me habia a matar , luego a Jessica y luego a mi de nuevo. Me deslice fuera del sofa, traia toda mi ropa puesta inlcuso los zapatos, tenia esperanzas de que nada hubiese pasado.  
>Me pase las manos por el cabello y la cara buscando despertarme un poco mas. Al darme media vuelta veo a Don, estaba en el suelo con la cabeza recostada de la pared y la cabeza de la amiga de Lisa (Tenia que averiguar su nombre) en sus piernas, ambos aun dormidos. Y Rod? Me asome a la habitacion y las sabanas eran rosas con detalles blancos, no definitivamente no era nuestra cabaña pero habia alguien acostado en una de las camas que supuse era Lisa.<br>Pense en irme pero no podia dejar a Don y Rod aqui, ir a la cocina por algo de tomar sonaba como buena idea, mientras decidia que hacer y como quitarme el dolor de cabeza que tenia. Trate de abrir el refri pero habia un pie que no me dejaba, habia encontrado a Rod. Me acerco a el pero apesta lo suficientemente a alcohol como para saber no iba a poder despertarlo tan facil. Abri el refri tanto como pude y saco lo primero que veo. - Victoria -pense al notar que era un jugo de naranja  
>¿Que podia hacer? trate de darle unas pataditas a Rod pero no reacciono, ni se movio. Se me ocurrio una idea. Fui por Jessica, la cargue y la meti en una de las camas. Me parecio que era lo mas sensato que podia hacer por el momento, quizas podria disculparme pero para eso ella tenia que estar por lo menos despierta. Desperte a Don y el puso a la amiga de Lisa en la cama que quedaba vacia. Me asegure de salir sin hacer ruido y cerre la puerta tras de mi.<br>- Rod? -  
>- Alla en el suelo , frente al refri-<br>- Pobre - Don puso a Rod de pie, lo ayudamos a caminar hasta la puerta y luego hasta la cabaña. La distancia hasta nuestra cabaña no es tanta pero con Rod a cuestas se me hizo eterno. Despues de acostar a Rod en su cama, Don se echo a dormir y yo decidi que si hacia lo mismo no iba a pararme nunca de la cama, opte por darme un baño con agua fria.  
>Sali del baño y note que Don y Rod seguian dormidos. No recordaba mucho de la fiesta pero habia un momento en mi cabeza luchando para ser recordado pero por alguna razon no podia. Segui asi por un buen rato hasta que una llamada a la puerta me devolvio a la realidad. Era Jessica y tenia lagrimas en los ojos. La hago pasar mientras la abrazo, se ve tan vulnerable que no puedo evitarlo. No tardo en preguntarle que le pasa pero eso que estaba luchando por ser recordado de pronto volvio a mi.<br>Flashback  
>No hacia mucho que habiamos llegado a la fiesta y Rod, digamoslo asi, ya se habia pasado de copas, o bueno , cervezas. A esta edad es lo mejor que podiamos pagar. Yo estaba tomando , no lo niego , pero no creo estar al punto que estaba Rod, aunque con el alcohol nunca se sabe. Busque a Jessica con la mirada, yo la habia traido aqui, tenia que asegurarme de que se divirtiera. La vi sentada en una banca con su amiga la de la playa. Cual era su nombre? seguro en un rato me acordaba. Parecian estar teniendo una discucion pero muy discreta, como si estuviera regañando a Jessica .<br>Trato de poner mi mente de vuelta en la fiesta pero no puedo, de pronto la conversacion que tenia Jessica con su amiga roba toda mi atencion. Me recuesto de una pared dandole la espalda a la conversacion de Jessica pero mi esfuerzo no llega muy lejos, sigo viendo de reojo tratando de descubrir que pasaba.  
>Di una media vuelta discreta a ver que habia pasado con Jessica, estaba sentada sola en la banca, compartimos una mirada y me sonrie. De pronto ya no me importaba que estaban hablando. Se levanto y vino hacia mi con una mirada muy decidida pero decidida a que ? Que iba a hacer? di unos pasos hacia ella hasta que quedamos a uno o dos pasos de distancia, puso sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello, se acerco mas a mi y me beso.<br>Fin del flashback  
>Fue como un balde de agua fria, o asi se sintio. Jessica tenia novio, no sabia como asimilarlo pero tampoco tenia muchas opciones... O si? No sabia que decir, ella parecio notarlo asi que siguio hablando. El resto de la conversacion paso sin que yo lo notara, estaba demasiado metido en mis pensamientos, respondia por instinto.<br>En algun punto durante la conversacion Jessica se habia ido y ahora estaba solo, no totalmente pero asi se sentia. - El y yo terminamos pero no creo que algo entre tu y yo sea lo mas prudente- fueron las palabras que dijo antes de irse. Sentia que si la dejaba pasar por la puerta todo iba a haber terminado, toda oportunidad iba a desaparecer, pero simplemente la deje irse. Me sentia como si estuviese solo en el mundo pero no en el mundo que comparto a diario con las demas personas, en mi propio mundo, aislado. Paso un buen rato sin que pudiera pensar mas que en ella, en lo que habia pasado. Habia besado a muchas antes pero nunca me habia sentido asi, no me podia sentir asi, Bart Simpson no era asi. Como era posible que habia bastado un beso para dejarme en este estado. Yo era Bart Simpson, las mujeres no me dejaban sufriendo, yo las dejaba sufriendo a ellas, no no no, no sufriendo... deseando mas.  
>Como era esto posible, estaba sintiendo lastima de mi mismo pero yo no era asi. Que tenia Jessica que despues de un beso me tenia en sus manos. Seguia repitiendome tu eres Bart Simpson, tu eres Bart Simpson... estas cosas no te afectan porque eres Bart Simpson pero que lo dijera una y otra vez no lo hacia verdad si que me afectaba y me afectaba mas de lo que me permitia aceptar. Si Lisa estuviese aqui solo pudiese decir "NO PUEDE SER, ALGUIEN TRAIGA UNA CAMARA. UN MILAGRO ESTA OCURRIENDO. El mismisimo Bart Simpson esta demostrando que si tiene sentimientos hacia otra persona mas que hacia el mismo." Y cualquier clase de frase sarcastica por el estilo asi que por ahorita estoy solo.<br>Antes de notarlo estoy echo un ovillo en el sofa y me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos antes de caer dormido.

**_Perdon por la ortografia pero no tengo office en mi computadora, la verdad es que estoy escribiendo en bloc de notas & no es precisamente algo agradable :/ Si hay algun error por ahi que consideren asi de OH NO QUE LE PASA PORQUE ESCRIBE ASIII... porfavor hagan de cuenta que no lo vieron :3 _**

**_Se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero la verdad es que hacia mucho que tenia el capitulo escrito pero no estaba contenta con el final pero finalmente conseguí uno que me agrado espero igual a ustedes._**

**_Espero les este gustando & gracias por dejar RV's me hace asi muy inmensamente feliz que tantas personas lean mi FF (:_**


	8. No nos conocemos lo suficiente

_**Pov. Bart**_

Ya han pasado varios días desde que tuve esa conversación con Jessica. La conversación que me hizo darme cuenta que yo no estaba excluido a sufrir esas típicas crisis de adolescencia que salían en las películas cursis que solo veían personas como Lisa. Era tonto seguir repitiéndome que no me afectaba, de nada servía, era obvio que me afectaba. He estado evitando a Jessica y sus amigas, incluyendo a Lisa. No quiero tener que cruzar miradas con alguna de ellas, se que por su mente solo pasa una cosa, lastima. No me gusta que las personas sientan lastima por mi, es patético.

Sentía necesidad de hablar con alguien y aunque siento que estoy bien por mi cuenta igual voy a hablar con Milhouse. Le cuento la conversación que tuve con Jessica pero me reservo la parte de la depresión extrema de casi dos semanas.

- Que mal viejo, como te sientes? - pregunta inclinando la cabeza - sabes que te comprendo.

- Oh por dios Milhouse, es suficientemente patético que sientas lastima por ti mismo, no sientas lastima por mi. No soy como tu, no voy a pasar toda mi vida soñando con que algún día Jessica se va a quedar sin oportunidades y va a venir corriendo a mis brazos - Me doy cuenta tras 30 segundos de silencio incomodo que cometí un error - ay viejo... sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Tranquilo, estoy consciente de mi triste realidad, solo es mas difícil oírlo de alguien mas. No te disculpes - hizo una pausa muy larga e incomoda - No han hablado mas desde eso? -

- Mmmm... pues ... si si hablamos, o algo así -

- Algo así ? Que te dijo exactamente? -

_**Flashback**_

Salí esperando no encontrarme con nadie, a tomar aire... a salir de mi encierro. Voy de vuelta a mi cabaña dando como exitosa la salida pero como si la hubiese invocado me encuentro nada mas y nada menos que con Jessica.

- Hola Bart -

- Ah, hola Jessica - Intente hablarle con indiferencia, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

- Como has estado? -

- Bien - Por favor Bart, no hagas nada estúpido... no digas nada estúpido.

- Me alegro - Por mas que intento contenerme no puedo.

- Sabes que ? No, no estoy bien, nada bien.-

- Bart, que te pasa? -

- Como puedes preguntar si estoy bien? -

- Oh por dios... Fue solo un beso! -

- Solo un beso? No pude haberlo sentido yo solamente -

- Sentir que ? - pude ver como desviaba la mirada.

- No fue solo un beso -

- Bart escucha... fue solo un beso ok? -

- Pero se sintió tan... -

- Bart solo un beso... a penas nos conocemos, estábamos borrachos... No es algo de lo que este orgullosa y no es así como quiero empezar una relación - Fue lo ultimo que dijo y se fue.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Milhouse se quedo callado un buen rato. Empecé a sentir miedo por lo que podría decirme. Decidí romper el silencio aun con miedo a su respuesta.

-Que piensas? -

- Bart, le gustas -

- De que hablas Milhouse? -

- A Jessica... le gustas -

- Ya se que a Jessica pero a que te refieres ? -

- Que le gustas, no no no, no le gustas, le encantas -

- Milhouse explícate -

- Que no es obvio? Digo no soy experto en mujeres o relaciones, ni nada por el estilo -

- No, eso me queda muy claro -

- Déjame continuar si? Es obvio que le gustas Bart, no le gusta la manera como pasaron las cosas. No quiere que cuando le pregunten como paso todo tenga que decir la verdad. Ella como toda adolescente, quiere un amor de película -

- Que sugieres? -

- Ella dijo que no se conocen lo suficiente no ? - y con una solo mirada de complicidad de Milhouse entendí lo que tenia que hacer.

- Oh Milhouse te amo - grite antes de salir corriendo.

_**Pov Jessica**_

Me paso las tardes sentada en la cabaña haciendo nada, a veces intento leer pero no lo logro. Tenia la relación perfecta con el novio perfecto y la eche a perder por alguien como Bart, obviamente fue un error de borrachera, sobria jamás besaría a alguien como Bart. Pero porque no dejaba de pensar en el? Desde el beso todo tiene que ver con el, no fue nada fácil mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que había sido solo un beso, porque le dije que había sido un beso cuando no lo fue? Fue mas que eso tanto para el como para mi.

Poco a poco y subconscientemente estaba aceptando que me gustaba Bart, no iba a dejar que esto pasara, tenia que salir a tomar aire fresco. Antes de salir veo una hoja de color a medio pasar por debajo de la puerta.

_Fui famoso por un tiempo por el simple echo de decir yo no fui _Que quería decir eso? Al abrir la puerta veo otra hoja en un árbol_. Admiro a Krusty el payaso y aunque he salvado su vida miles de veces el todavía no sabe que existo_. Veo otra mas y voy por ella. _Nunca he sido un buen estudiante, ni siquiera uno regular. _Y así una tras otra _Mi mejor amigo se llama Milhouse Van Houten y es todo un perdedor, pero es el mejor perdedor de todos. Nunca he podido poner bien un malvavisco en una taza de chocolate cosa que me hace sentir totalmente inútil. Adoro mi skate y cuando tenia diez años no iba a ningún lado sin mi tirachinas._ Las iba agarrando y leyendo una a una sin saber bien lo que significaban pero sabia que eran para mi. _Soy una leyenda del vandalismo mejor conocida como El Barto_. Mire a mi alrededor y nada, era la ultima.

- Mi nombre completo es Bartolomeo J, la J es por Jojo - Empiezo a buscar la voz y veo a Bart apoyado en un árbol.

- Que es todo esto ? -

- Creo que tus palabras fueron que no nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para empezar una relación - Camino hasta el y lo veo a los ojos.

- Así que Bartolomeo Jojo eh ? - No puedo dejar de sonreír.

- Si, Jojo - Hizo una pausa que se me hizo eterno - ahora que sabes todo esto sobre mi... Te gustaria ser mi novia? - dijo en tono algo burlon

- Oh cállate Bartolomeo - No puedo evitarlo, me acerco más a el y lo beso.

- Eso es un si ? - Y le respondo con otro beso.


	9. No es solo una novia

**Pov Lisa **

Estábamos sentados en el comedor a la hora de la cena preguntándonos donde podían estar Bart y Jessica, habían pasado horas sin que nadie los viera, ni siquiera Milhouse sabía nada, o eso decía, me quedaba más que claro que algo tenía que ver el en esto por más que asegurara lo contrario.

-Donde creen que se hayan metido?- pregunté rompiendo el silencio

-No sé donde estén, pero puede asegurarte que se que están haciendo- respondió Allison con cara de picardía

- agh Allison! ¡Asco! Iugh, ¡es mi hermano de quien hablamos! Esa no es una imagen que me agrade tener en mi cabeza.- Hice una pausa- Podríamos saber donde están si alguien se dignara a hablar – Respondí, apuntando mi mirada hacia Milhouse, quien miraba a Lewis de reojo con algo de enojo.

- Ya les dije mil veces que no sé donde están, esta vez te puedo asegurar que no sé nada- Exclamo Milhouse.

- Sí, claro, Bart no haría nada sin antes decírtelo a ti – Respondí

- Vamos Lis, deja al pobre en paz – Lewis salió en defensa de Milhouse, cosa que no contribuyo a su enojo- Si dice que no sabe nada seguro no sabe nada- se notaba que no había convivido con mi hermano.

- Lewis tiene razón Lisa, además seguro tienen sus razones, seguro nada malo paso, relájate, que tan malo puede ser – y con ese comentario de Allison murió el tema.

Seguimos platicando por largo rato en el comedor, aun sin señales de mi hermano o mi amiga. Entre comentarios y risas perdimos total noción del tiempo, al darnos cuenta de lo tarde que era y de que ya estábamos solos en el comedor decidimos irnos a la cabaña.

Caminamos hasta la cabaña mas nunca entramos, nos quedamos sentados platicando en el porche y siguieron las risas y los comentarios, aun sin rastro alguno de Bart o de Jessica, ya hacía rato que se tema había dejado de preocuparme pero un comentario de Milhouse lo trajo de nuevo a mi cabeza.

-¿Creen que Bart y Jessica realmente estén juntos? Digo los dos se desaparecieron, eso es seguro, pero… no se… quizás…no juntos– Milhouse empezaba a convencerme de que no sabía nada.

-Pues es una opción, pero es demasiada casualidad que justo se hayan desaparecido esas dos personas- Comente

- Pues para mi es seguro que si estuvieron juntos todo el día – dijo Allison

- ¿Como lo sabes? – Pregunto Lewis

- Tengo dos grandes razones, la primera es que sería demasiada casualidad, como dice Lisa, que se hayan perdido los dos por separado – Dijo Allison

- Y la segunda razón seria… - Pregunto Lewis, a lo que Allison respondió señalando algo a lo lejos. Todos nos volteamos rápidamente buscando eso que Allison veía. Parecían ser dos personas que venían ¿Agarrados de la mano? Y se detenían cada par de pasos para compartir risas y pequeños besos, me llevo cerca de un segundo enfocar bien esas dos personas… no, no eran dos personas cualesquiera, eran Jessica y Bart… ¿Qué había pasado?

Todos compartimos sonrisas de complicidad y volvimos a nuestra ahora muy fingida conversación. A medida que se acercaban pude ver cada vez más de cerca una increíble sonrisa en la cara de Bart que nunca había visto antes, seguro lo había visto sonreír pero no así, nunca así.

Venían tan concentrados en su conversación que no pudieron notar nuestra pequeña reunión en el porche hasta que ya estaban frente a nosotros.

- mmm hola… - dijo Jessica ruborizándose – ¿Qué hacen TODOS aquí?

- Nada mas pasando el rato – contesto Allison quien no podía dejar de sonreír.

- Mm si ¿como la están pasando? – pregunto Jessica algo incomoda

- pues bien pero al parecer no tan bien como ustedes – conteste

- y el... ¿quién es? – pregunto Bart señalando a Lewis

- Ahí, el es Lewis… es mi… ama… mi… amigo – Bart arqueo una ceja, pude ver que estaba de muy buen humor como para molestarse por eso ahora pero era una conversación de la que no me iba a salvar.

- Pero ¿qué hacen todos aquí afuera? ¿Por qué no entramos? – pregunto Jessica ya no tan incómoda. Abrió la puerta, sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, aun sonriendo todos entraron, todos menos yo, Bart se dio cuenta y se quedo al último. Le dedique una sonrisa

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? – pregunto

- ¿Así como?

- Así, con esa mirada y esa sonrisa, Jessica no es mi primera novia –

- ¿Novia? ¿Ya es así de serio? –

- Solo es mi novia ¿Si?

- ¿Solo tu novia? Hasta yo me doy cuenta que Jessica no es solo una novia. Ay Bartolomeo, quien te ve y quien te viera -

- bueno, sea lo que sea déjame en paz y no me llames Bartolomeo – dijo haciéndose el enojado – y ¿tú y Lewis qué?

- nada, es solo un amigo, ya te lo dije – pero no pude evitar sonrojarme

- ¿a todos tus amigos los besas? –

- ¿qué? Lewis y yo no nos… - intente defenderme pero fue en vano – agh está bien si nos besamos… ¿cómo lo sabes?

- no lo sabía, solo lo sospechaba, tú me lo acabas de confirmar –

- Eres insoportable –

-Solo lo soy cuando tú también lo eres – ambos reímos y empezó a caminar para entrar a la cabaña.

- Oye Bart, una última cosa –

- ¿Si? -

- No la dejes ir –

- Tranquila Lis, no lo hare – fuero sus últimas palabras antes de entrar de vuelta a la cabaña.


	10. El momento perfecto

_**POV Bart**_

Jessica encontró un lugar algo escondido al que íbamos a platicar, a simplemente estar solos y a no ser molestados. Ella se sienta al pie de un árbol y yo me acuesto poniendo la cabeza en sus piernas.

- Me siento mal por dejar abandonada a tu hermana Bart –

- No te sientas mal, ella seguro esta con _ese muchacho_ que le gusta-

- No te termina de caer bien Lewis ¿verdad? –

-No es que me caiga mal es que… - Lo pienso un segundo y me levanto sentándome a su lado - Está bien, si me cae mal pero fuera de eso, está saliendo con mi hermana menor y no me termina de agradar la idea.-

- Creo que Lisa ya está suficientemente grande como para poder tener novio–

- Si, es solo que la han herido en el pasado y no sé, siento que pude haberlo evitado –

- Todo eso ya pasó amor –

- Ya se, ya se. Sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar que ella salga lastimada de nuevo ten por seguro que lo haré –

- Lisa es inteligente, a lo mejor demasiado.- Hace una pausa - Ella es capaz de darse cuenta cuando alguien no le conviene -

- No sé, quizás tengas razón y lo estoy pensando demasiado -

- Mírate, todo preocupado por tu hermana –

- Una de las muchas cualidades que me hacen perfecto – Le digo con una pequeña sonrisa engreída

_**POV Lisa**_

Ya falta poco para que acabe el verano y las cosas siguen más o menos iguales, Bart y Jessica desaparecen, a veces por días enteros, y ya todos dejamos de preguntarnos donde están o que estarán haciendo. Mi r_elación_ con Lewis sigue igual, no somos novios o al menos no formales, pero con lo que tenemos me basta, pasamos tiempo juntos, nos besamos, nos reímos, nos divertimos juntos y es verano. Sé que ya estamos por volver a casa y entonces todo el peso de mi realidad me caerá encima y todo va a cambiar, o peor aún, a acabar.

Jessica salió con Bart y Allison ya no estaba cuando desperté, fui abandonada por mis amigas y mientras más lo pensaba mas flojera me daba ponerme algo de ropa decente y salir, al paso de unos minutos decido que será un día de flojera. Solo yo y mis pensamientos por un rato, quizás me haga bien. Pero ni he acabado de decidir qué hacer en mi "día libre" cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

- ¡VOOOY! – anuncio con un grito mientras me bajo torpemente de la cama y corro hacia la puerta. Seguro era Allison que volvió a olvidar su llave, abro dispuesta a regañarla pero para mi sorpresa me encuentro de frente con Lewis que me ve de pies a cabeza y es cuando me doy cuenta que no estoy vestida para recibir a alguien.

- Lewis… hola –

- No suenas muy feliz de verme- Me dice con una sonrisa

- No seas tonto, sabes que siempre estoy feliz de verte, es solo que… no avisaste que venias y yo bueno… sigo en pijama y estoy toda despeinada y… -

- Pues te ves hermosa – Le doy las gracias por el cumplido con un beso y lo hago pasar cerrando la puerta detrás de el. – ¿Algún plan para hoy? –

- Pues estaba pensando en tomarme un día libre –

- ¿En verano? –

- Si, ya que todos me olvidaron quise sacar lo mejor de la situación y leer algo y nada mas estar de floja todo el día en pijama -

- ¿Y estoy invitado a este día libre? –

- Lo estas ahora – Se acerca a mí y me besa, primero lentamente y luego con más fuerza, poco a poco el beso toma velocidad y las manos empiezan a explorar. De la nada me levanta por la cintura y amarro mis pies a su cuerpo para no carme sin dejar de besarlo, así llegamos hasta la habitación y nos dejamos caer en mi cama. Mientras los besos ganan velocidad mis manos encuentran los botones de su camisa. Los besos se detienen de golpe.

- ¿Pasa algo Lewis?

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?-

- Muy segura- y lo vuelvo a besar

* * *

><p><strong><em>Perdón<em>**_** por los mil años de tardanza por publicar el nuevo capitulo, estuve unos meses sin internet y cuando tuve internet de nuevo, para ser totalmente sincera, olvide por completo la existencia de Fanfiction, pero ya estoy de vuelta, retome la historia y prometo no abandonarla hasta que este acabada :3 **_


	11. El momento imperfecto

_**POV Lisa**_

Despierto algo desubicada y a medida que abro los ojos comienzo a saber donde estoy, mi cabeza está apoyada sobre el pecho de Lewis y entiendo que me debí haber quedado dormida. Volteo a verlo y me doy cuenta que no soy la única que se quedo dormida, se ve tan sexy así. Me incorporo lentamente intentando no despertarlo. Le doy un beso en la frente antes de pararme a recoger mi ropa del piso. Pienso en vestirme pero luego pienso que sería mejor darme un baño.

Busco algo de ropa limpia y me meto al baño intentando no hacer ruido, solo tuve que meterme en la ducha y dejar que el agua caliente corriera por mi cuerpo para dejar ir mis pensamientos, no pasan ni dos minutos cuando un pequeño golpe en la puerta me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Estoy a punto de preguntar quién es cuando me doy cuenta que eso sería tonto.

-No puedo creer que me dejaras ahí en tu cama Lis. Como si fuera cualquiera- deja salir una risita

-Lo siento, es que… -hice una pequeña pausa con algo de miedo de admitir la verdad- te ves tan bien cuando duermes que no quise despertarte- admití un poco avergonzada.

-Intentare no tentarte más con mi hermoso cuerpo dormido. – Me hacer reír de nuevo. Me encanta estar con Lewis, todo es tan divertido, natural, todo es simplemente fácil - Voy a hacer café amor. ¿Quieres un poco? – Un poco de café sonaba perfecto

-Claro – Lo oí alejarse – Salgo en un segundo – Grite.

Salí de la ducha y decidí saltarme el ritual Lisa Simpson para después del baño así que simplemente me vestí. Cuando estaba por secarme el cabello escuche que tocaban a la puerta y al segundo escuche a Lewis gritar –Yo abrooo- por lo que no me apure por ir hacia la puerta. Salí del baño con la toalla en las manos en un torpe esfuerzo por hacer que mi cabello dejara de gotear agua y desde la puerta del cuarto vi como Lewis, que había decidido ponerse el pantalón mas no la camisa, lo cual agradecí porque me daba una perfecta vista de su espalda desnuda, abría a medias la puerta.

-Hola Milhouse – escuche a Lewis decir con una voz que parecía entrecortada por la sorpresa – Si sabes que Bart no está aquí ¿verdad?

- Si, lo sé – Lo dijo con un tono de voz que yo sabía distinguir en cualquier lado, era el tono de voz que Milhouse usaba cuando tenía miedo de decir algo. Era el tono que había usado la vez que había tenido que decirle a Bart que su novia había intentado besarlo. Conocía ese tono y escucharlo hablar así me hizo sentir mal. –Vengo a ver a Lisa - Lewis me volteo a ver y yo asentí con una sonrisa fingida. Lewis termino de abrir la puerta y quien se encontraba al lado de Milhouse era alguien que no esperaba ver parado en frente a mi puerta ni en un millón de años.

-Ne Nelson –luche por recuperar mi postura no me vería débil, no ante el. Respiro profundo y no dejo que vea mi debilidad – ¿Qué haces aquí? -Dije con un tono cortante e indiferente, o al menos espero haber sonado así.

- Yo solo iba caminando y decidí ya sabes pasar a saludar - Dijo con un maldito tono arrogante que me daba ganas de echarme sobre el y abofetearlo, pero me pareció mejor no hacerlo, no perdería mi compostura– Pero veo que ya te estás divirtiendo – Dijo viendo de arriba abajo a Lewis con mirada despectiva.

-Nelson te pido que te vayas – Dije calmadamente en un estúpido intento por deshacerme de él. Camine y me posicione entre Nelson y Lewis, mientras menos contacto hubiera entre ellos mejor –No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

- Lis ¿Qué está pasando? – Escuche a Lewis decir a mis espaldas.

- No te preocupes amor. Nelson ya se iba – Le di una mirada cortante a Nelson y luego a Milhouse

- Perdón por traerlo aquí Lisa, me amenazo y ya sabes cómo es Nelson y yo… - Lloriqueo mi amigo de cabello azul

- No te preocupes Milhouse – Tenia claro lo débil que era y sabia que seguro no había opuesto ninguna resistencia cuando Nelson se le acerco. – Hablamos más tarde- Me dispuse a cerrar la puerta pero algo me lo impidió. Vi abajo y me encontré con el pie de Nelson entre la puerta y el marco.

- Aun no acabo de decir todo lo que tengo que decir… Lis – Dijo con tono burlón imitando a Lewis. Escucharlo pronunciar así mi nombre me dejo en seco, no pude contestar y Lewis lo noto. Se adelanto y se puso entre nosotros protegiéndome.

- Te dijo que te fueras – Dijo Lewis en el tono más amenazante que le había escuchado. Si tenía que enfrentarme a Nelson estaba feliz de tener a Lewis a mi lado.

- Para ser sincero venia a pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice Lis – no intento disimular la burla en su voz – Pero francamente me duele ver que me hayas olvidado y peor aun que me hayas sustituido por… este. -

- Nelson yo tengo derecho a seguir adelante con mi vida. No puedes simplemente llegar después de tanto tiempo y esperar que las cosas estén como las dejaste. – Hice una pausa y en tono más calmado continué – Yo seguí adelante y también deberías hacerlo tú. No tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada, yo no te pertenezco-

- Oh pero te equivocas – Pasó de largo por al lado de Lewis. Se acerco a mí y sentí un fuerte olor a alcohol que no había sentido antes. Ese olor me hizo entender porque Nelson había venido a verme hoy, porque estaba actuando de esta manera, ese olor me lo explico todo. No habia visto la hora pero aun no eran ni las 3 de la tarde, eso era seguro, y ya estaba borracho? Ese pensamiento me llevo a recordar a su mama, que pasaba la mitad del tiempo demasiado borracha como para recordar tener un hijo y la otra mitad inconsciente o recuperándose de la resaca, dicen que de tal palo tal astilla. Lo vi acercarse más y sentía la necesidad de moverme pero estaba paralizada, no me podía escurrir hacia un lado como quería hacerlo, tenerlo tan cerca me traía recuerdos que había intentado con mucha fuerza dejar atrás. Sin previo aviso y justo cuando no podía acercarse más estampo su cara contra la mía en un intento de beso. Probé su aliento a alcohol y me dieron ganas de vomitar, intente separarme de él pero me tenia agarrada por la cintura oprimiéndome contra su cuerpo, luchando lagrimas empezaron a bajar por mi cara mientras me preguntaba porque nadie hacia nada para detenerlo. Me obligue a mi misma a abrir los ojos para darme cuenta que Lewis estaba intentando quitármelo de encima a la vez que yo intentaba deshacerme de su agarre. Sentí que me soltaba y me deje caer al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, escuche pasos que corrían hacia mí y en lo que me pareció menos de un segundo tenia a Milhouse a mi lado abrazándome y pidiéndome perdón.

- No te vuelvas a acercar a ella – Grito una voz que asumí era Lewis. No escuche más la voz de Nelson por lo que supuse que ya se había ido pero las lágrimas me creaban un manto que no me dejaba ver a través así que no podía estar segura. Alguien que asumí era Lewis se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, me apoye en su pecho y deje caer las lagrimas por mi rostro mientras Lewis me decía cosas como no te preocupes. Una vez que me calme me levanto y me llevo al sofá dejando que me acostara en sus piernas y nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que note que no había escuchado la voz de Milhouse en un buen rato.

- ¿Ya se fue Milhouse? – pregunte

- No Lisa aquí estoy – respondió una voz desde la cocina que conocía demasiado bien. Escuche pasos y vi a Milhouse salir de la cocina con una taza que puso frente a mí. Tome la taza en mis manos y probé su contenido sin ver que era, estaba caliente y quería calmarme, era café. – Perdón Lis todo esto fue mi culpa.-

- No, fue mi culpa. Debí haberlo interrumpido, no debí haberlo dejado pasar, debí… hacer algo – Lo interrumpió Lewis

-No, no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos. Si alguien tuvo la culpa, fue Nelson – Me interrumpí porque se escucharon risas y pasos que venían hacia la cabaña, reconocí la de Bart y adonde estaba Bart estaba Jessica. Se abrió la puerta y efectivamente atrás de ella estaban Jessica y Bart, sonriendo y agarrados de la mano. Bart me vio a los ojos, pensé que debía verme realmente mal por la forma en que cambio su expresión al verme.

-Oh por Dios Lisa – Chillo Jessica – ¿Qué paso aquí?

- ¿Qué te paso Lis? – Bart sonaba muy enojado, hizo una pausa como para pensar. – ¿Quién fue? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¡Habla! ¡Di algo! -

- Nelson estuvo aquí y…- no pude terminar mi oración, en cuanto Bart escucho el nombre del culpable salió de la cabaña con las manos hechas puños.

- ¡BART! REGRESA – me lavanto y grito hacia afuera de la cabaña pero no me escucha o pretende no hacerlo. Intente correr atrás de el para detenerlo pero Lewis me lo impidió.

-Déjalo ir Lis. – Me tomo de la mano y supe que ya no iba a poder detener a Bart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya faltan unos dos capítulos para el final, maso. Estoy super feliz de poder darle fin a la historia que empece hace tanto *.* <strong>_


	12. El comienzo del final

_**POV BART**_

Salgo al camino principal del campamento en busca del letrero que indique la dirección en la que se encuentra la cabaña de Nelson, tengo los puños apretados y solo puedo pensar en partirle la cara al idiota. Doy unos pasos más y solo puedo pensar en lo que ese idiota le hizo a mi hermana, la gente riendo, la humillación en la cara de Lis y las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro y eso solo enciende mi ira aun más.

Alcanzo a atisbar su silueta y empiezo a caminar más rápido para acortar la distancia entre nosotros, cuando ya estoy a unos cuantos pasos de él me detengo para gritar – HEY NELSON – voltea sorprendido. Veo como su expresión cambia al darse cuenta que se trata de mí y puedo notar la sorpresa en sus ojos. - Bart que… - no lo dejo terminar la oración, corto la distancia entre nosotros con grandes pasos y sin darme cuenta mi puño esta en el aire y un segundo después en su rostro. Sé que todo el mundo nos está viendo y no me importa. Puedo sentir el olor a alcohol en el aire y eso solo me enfurece más. El golpe lo agarra desprevenido y pierde el equilibrio terminando en el suelo con la mano cubriendo su nariz que ahora deja salir pequeñas gotas rojas. Me inclino sobre él para golpearlo otra vez pero verlo ahí, tirado, apestando a alcohol solo me hace sentir lástima por él.

–Eso fue por mi hermana, idiota - Por mucha lástima que me diera no pensaba irme sin hacerle saber lo que había causado que le destruyera la nariz. Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia la cabaña de Lis, no voltee a verlo y me sentí bien conmigo mismo, siempre había pensado que cuando lo tuviera en frente lo molería a golpes pero para mi sorpresa el hacerle saber que Lis ahora tiene quien la defienda es más que suficiente para mí.

_**POV LISA**_

Estoy sentada en el sofá viendo hacia la nada y sé que todos esperan una explicación, todos quieren saber que hizo a Bart salir disparado a buscar a Nelson y que hizo que me sentara abrazando mis rodillas por tanto tiempo. Veo a Lewis a la cara y sé que tengo que hablar pero no puedo encontrar las palabras para empezar a describir lo que me pasó, lo que pasó entre Nelson y yo.

Lewis se sienta a mi lado y pone su brazo sobre mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo. – Lis, no tienes que contarnos – me susurra al oído – yo más que nadie entiendo que hay cosas que están mejor guardadas en secreto -. Esas palabras, ese conjunto de palabras son las que hacen que empiecen a salir palabras de mi boca.

-Les voy a contar –

-Lisa no sé si eso sea…- Milhouse se interrumpe a mitad de la oración – ya sabes… lo mejor.

- No te preocupes Milhouse, quiero contarles – hago una pausa, tomo aire y empiezo a contar mi historia – Hace un par de años Nelson y yo fuimos novios, fue mi primer novio, mi primer beso… - me interrumpo- mi primera vez. – Noto la expresión en el rostro de Lewis y me siento mal pero ya no puedo dejar de contar la historia

_Era el verano entre mi último año de primaria y mi primer año de secundaria, al fin había dejado atrás la primaria, era una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo de dejar de ser la perdedora que siempre había sido. Bart era, y sigue siendo, el chico popular que todos querían, todos morían por ver cuál sería su próxima broma y yo no quería ser recordada como la hermana de Bart Simpson, no, estaba cansada de eso, yo quería ser Lisa Simpson. Quería llegar a la escuela el primer día y no ser reconocida como la hermana menor de una leyenda viviente, quería vivir la secundaria por mi cuenta no bajo la sombra de Bart y la oportunidad de serlo me la presento Nelson. Yo lo conocía, por supuesto, conocía sus antecedentes, su familia, sus gustos, conocía a Nelson y lo odiaba pero por poco tiempo ese verano pensé que estaba conociendo una parte de el que no había dejado ver al resto del mundo y me sentí alagada. _

_Me dio la oportunidad de dejar de sentirme como la sombra de Bart, sé que tengo muchas cosas a mi favor y que quizá era una actitud derrotista pensar así pero en Springfield a nadie le importa una persona inteligente. Mi inteligencia me había metido en diversos problemas y estaba harta, quería dejarme llevar, ser divertida y espontanea al menos una vez. Pasa a menudo que la persona equivocada se acerca a ti el momento equivocado y eso fue lo que me paso con Nelson. _


	13. Turbios recuerdos Parte 1

**Flashback**

Era uno de los primeros días de verano, el sol brillaba mientras los niños jugaban felices en la calle celebrando su recién adquirida libertad. Me desperté y para mi sorpresa me encontraba sola en la casa, mi mamá y Maggie habían salido de compras, mi papá decía estar trabajando y Bart… bueno nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta dónde está Bart.

Me sentí aliviada cuando me di cuenta de que la casa estaría libre de gritos y peleas, al menos por un rato, la tranquilidad en la casa de los Simpson siempre era efímera. Decidí que era el momento perfecto para relajarme un poco y empezar a leer la pila de libros que tenia acumulada en mi escritorio.

Después de desayunar me acerqué al escritorio, tomé el primer libro de la pila, bajé a la sala y me senté en el sillón con la mente despejada. Al momento en que comencé a leer la primera oración sonó el timbre. Me levanté, enojada con la persona que se atrevía a interrumpir mi tiempo de relajación, abrí la puerta dispuesta a pelear con él o la inepta del otro lado de la puerta. Esperaba que fuera Milhouse, y sabia que deshacerme de él iba a ser relativamente fácil. Mi enojo aumentó cuando me di cuenta que esa persona era Nelson.

-Dime rápido ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté

-¿Y tu hermano?

-No lo sé. Puedes ir a preguntar a casa de Milhouse – me disponía a cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero, sin cortesía alguna, entró a la casa.

-Lo voy a esperar aquí

-Esa no es una opción. – Estaba empezando a alterarme, sentía el estrés apoderarse de mi cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba, no soportaba a Nelson, no soportaba su manera de ver la vida, de vivirla, para mí una persona sin preocupaciones no era una persona funcional, Nelson, por eso, no formaba parte de mi vida – Vete – Dije señalado a la puerta pero Nelson no mostró intenciones de querer irse por el contrario se sentó en el sillón y se me quedó viendo como esperando que me resignara y cerrara la puerta. Me di cuenta que luchar contra ese frustrante idiota no tendría sentido así que me acerque al sillón tomando mi libro. – Ughh. ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras. Solo no molestes. Sé que para una persona como tú es difícil pero en serio has un esfuerzo. – La desesperación aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba en su presencia, subí de regreso a mi cuarto murmurando lo idiotas que eran Bart y sus amigos.

Una vez sentada en mi cama retomé la lectura y poco a poco deje ir de mi cabeza el hecho de que el idiota de Nelson estaba sentado en mi sala probablemente viendo la televisión con una de las cervezas de mi papá en la mano, si algo había heredado Nelson de su mamá era el gusto por el alcohol a todas horas. Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos cuando una voz interrumpió mi lectura.

- ¿Me dejaste solo por un libro? – Volteé para encontrarme a Nelson recostado del marco de la puerta de mi cuarto, con esa actitud despreocupada.

- ¡Nelson! ¿Qué haces aquí? Lo único que te pedí fue que no molestaras.

- Ya te dije. Me dejaste solo y me aburrí.

- Ya sé. Acabo de pensar en una idea brillante ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa? Te puedo avisar si Bart regresa y así vienes a molestarlo a él. ¿Te parece? – Esperé que en serio considerara mi propuesta, se me quedó viendo un segundo, en serio pensé que se iba a ir, pero en cambio, entró a mi cuarto sin siquiera preguntar y se sentó en mi escritorio desordenando todo.

- Veo que te gusta leer– Dijo sin considerar siquiera mi propuesta

- Y a ti te gusta molestar y remarcar lo obvio – Respondí

- No necesariamente, es algo que me sale natural –

- Eres increíble. No puedo creer… - Justo en el momento que iba a dejar salir la frustración que su persona me provocaba se abrió la puerta de la casa seguido de un grito de Bart avisando que ya había llegado. – Creo que esa es la señal de que es hora de que te vayas – Me sentí feliz de por fin poder regresar a mi lectura.

- Creo que si – Me contestó secamente, se levantó del escritorio y se fue, por fin dejándome sola para poder continuar con mi día libre de todo y de todos.

Al día siguiente me desperté con los gritos de mi papá quejándose de que al tocino le faltaba estar más crujiente y las respuestas desesperadas de mi mamá diciendo lo poco saludable que era el estilo de vida de mi obeso padre. Sabía que en menos de una hora mi papá le pediría perdón a mi mamá por no cuidarse y mi mamá lo perdonaría e insistiría en un estilo de vida más saludable, dándole fin a la pelea con resoluciones que jamás se cumplirían. Decidí que, siendo un día tan hermoso y soleado, podía salir a disfrutarlo y evitarme la molestia de escucharlos pelear por algo tan absurdo.

Me puse un pantalón deportivo, una camiseta, mis tenis de hacer ejercicio y me recogí el cabello, le conecté los audífonos a mi Mypod y bajé con la intención de agarrar una manzana para desayunar pero vi que la pelea era en la cocina y mi instinto me dijo que era mejor evitarlos. Me despedí de Maggie, ¿Algún día acabaría su voto de silencio? Bart y yo habíamos apostado cuanto tiempo duraría, el apostó tres meses y yo cinco, pero ya habían pasado años y Maggie no parecía querer darse por vencida. Me puse mis audífonos y salí de la casa, empecé a caminar y poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba corriendo. Dejé ir todo el estrés que me había quedado del año de escuela, el viento chocando contra mi cara y el calor del sol en mi piel me recordaron que este verano significaba un nuevo comienzo para mi, sería mi tiempo para transformarme en la persona que siempre quise ser y eso merecía una celebración.

Llegué al parque, pasé junto a la estatua de Jeremías Springfield y me tome un segundo para leer el lema de nuestra ciudad "Un espíritu noble engrandece al hombre más pequeño", leerlo siempre me hacía sentir mejor. Me acosté en el pasto bajo un árbol dejando que me diera la luz que se colaba entre las hojas del árbol. Cerré los ojos y me sentía más relajada con cada segundo que pasaba. Si no hubiera estado en un estado tan calmado en ese momento quizá la historia seria otra, pero estaba relajada, y cuando Nelson se inclinó sobre mí y me pregunto qué hacía, abrí los ojos y, en vez de gritarle, como normalmente hubiera hecho, lo invité a acompañarme, se acostó en el pasto a mi lado y empezamos a hablar, no recuerdo de que hablamos, hablamos de todo y de nada, fue una de esas conversaciones que fluyen naturalmente, sin silencios incómodos, sin necesidad de hablar de cosas obvias para mantenerla fluyendo, todo se dio de forma natural y se me olvidó por un segundo que me encontraba con Nelson Muntz, el Nelson que se emborrachaba a las 10 de la mañana, el Nelson del que todos sabíamos que teníamos que alejarnos, pero en ese momento nada de eso pareció importar, estábamos juntos bajo el árbol platicando y _eso_ era lo que importaba.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos de estar platicando me di cuenta que el calor del sol era cada vez más fuerte lo que quería decir que ya debían ser cerca de las 12 y yo aun no había desayunado, pensé en que debí haberme comido la manzana antes de la salir de la casa. Volteé la cara para ver a Nelson que volteó a verme de la misma manera.

-Probablemente debería irme-

- ¿Tan pronto? – Preguntó

- ¿De qué hablas? Deben ser las…– Vi la hora en mi Mypod – ¡Son las 12:25! Llevamos más de dos horas hablando – Me levanté para irme pero me mareé y perdí el equilibrio, Nelson se levantó rápidamente y logro agarrarme por el brazo antes de que me cayera.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con un tono de preocupación en su voz que nunca hubiera esperado viniendo de Nelson.

- Si, solo fue un mareo – me incorporé, recosté la espalda del árbol y esperé que se me pasara – Debe ser porque no he desayunado. En serio debería irme

- ¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir sola en este estado? – En serio su preocupación por mi estaba haciendo que yo me empezara a preocupar por el - Me volvió a tomar del brazo – Ven, te invito a desayunar, bueno a esta hora ya no es desayuno, pero tu entiendes. –

- No sé si es el mareo, o que ya perdí todo juicio de razón, pero eso suena como una buena idea -

Ese día desayunamos juntos, al día siguiente también y al siguiente, sin darme cuenta, con el paso de los días, Nelson se había convertido en parte de mi rutina diaria. Siempre conseguíamos excusas para vernos, nos veíamos para desayunar o para ir al parque, me acompañaba cuando iba de compras y yo le llevaba comida a su casa cuando su mamá se olvidaba de cumplir con sus obligaciones.

A mitad del verano alguien le hizo saber a la mamá de Nelson que en algún lugar del país estaban haciendo audiciones para un reality show y, sin previo aviso, la señora dejó la ciudad con un destino desconocido y sin importarle lo que dejaba detrás. Nelson me llamó cerca de las 5 de la tarde para avisarme que su mamá había dejado la ciudad, de nuevo. Me llevé un par de películas de acción de Bart, me subí a mi bicicleta y de camino a su casa pasé al monstruomercado por algo de cenar.

Me recibió como si todo estuviera en perfecto estado, me di cuenta que quería pretender que lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer su mamá no lo afectaba, pero lo conozco lo suficiente, como para darme cuenta de que le afectaba y mucho… bueno, creí conocerlo, al menos. Mientras preparaba la comida, Nelson se tomó una cerveza, otras tres mientras comíamos, dos mientras platicábamos, para cuando acabó la primera película ya había cerca de 10 latas de cerveza vacías en la mesa. Me levanté para ir al refrigerador y cambiar la película esperando que mi compañía le sirviera a Nelson para distraerse.

- Lis – Me seguía sorprendiendo cuanto alcohol podía consumir Nelson, sin mostrar ningún signo de borrachera.

- ¿Qué pasó Nelson? – Volteé con el refresco en la mano cerrando el refri con la cadera.

- ¿Soy un mal hijo? – Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Oh no Nelson no – Me apresuré a sentarme junto a él en el sillón.

- ¿Entonces por qué mi mamá no me quiere? – Empezó a llorar – Se que no he sido un excelente hijo y que le he dado muchos dolores de cabeza pero… - Lo abracé recostándolo contra mi hombro -

- ¡No pienses eso! Estoy segura de que tu mamá te adora – No sabía que decir para hacerle saber a este adolescente hecho pedazos que su alcohólica y desobligada madre lo amaba a su manera

- ¿Entonces por qué me abandona? – Lo abracé con más fuerza.

- Sé que es difícil y a mí también me gustaría saber porque mis padres hacen las cosas que hacen pero si de algo estoy segura es de que tu mamá te adora – Hice una pequeña pausa – Quizá no ha tomado las mejores decisiones posibles, pero cada decisión que ha tomado ha sido con la intención de darte una mejor vida a ti, _su hijo_. Nunca dudes del amor de tu mamá – Nunca pensé que vería a Nelson tan vulnerable, no sabía qué hacer, era como ver una pared que considerabas indestructible venirse abajo y decidí que haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para reconstruirla. – Las personas tenemos maneras extrañas de demostrar el amor y esta es solo una más.

Ese día me di cuenta que la actitud, la forma de ser de Nelson, no era más que una pantalla para protegerse contra cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarlo, adentro de esa fachada de chico rudo, se escondía un niño buscando ser querido. Nelson me estaba mostrando su verdadera forma de ser, sus defectos e incluso hoy, sabiendo lo que es capaz de hacer y considerando lo que me hizo, no dudo que lo que pasó esa tarde fue verdad.

El resto de la noche la pasamos hablando como solíamos hacer, solo que esta vez en vez de hablar de todo y nada, hablamos de nosotros, de lo que nos gusta, lo que no, lo que nos molesta de nosotros mismos, lo que odiamos de los demás, nuestros sueños, nuestras inseguridades y peores pesadillas. Nunca había tenido una conversación tan libre de complejos, nunca me había sentido en suficiente confianza como para hacerle saber a alguien más cosas de mí, sin pensarlo le conté cosas de mi que pensé nunca le diría a nadie. No vimos las demás películas y cuando se empezó a hacer tarde se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa, me subí a mi bicicleta y el caminó a mi lado hasta mi casa.

-Ten cuidado regresando a tu casa – Me sorprendí a mi misma preocupándome por Nelson. Eso era algo que nunca pensé que pasaría

-Sabes que nadie me molesta – Dijo con tono presumido y un poco burlón.

- Nunca sabes cuándo te vas a encontrar con alguien más fuerte que tu – Ambos compartimos una breve sonrisa – Gracias por acompañarme, no era necesario. – Me acerqué a él, para despedirme, pero en vez de eso me abrazó. El abrazo duró un poco más de lo que debería haber durado y, cuando nos separarnos para despedirnos, nos encontramos con los labios del otro. Fue un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos que no sabía que tenía dentro de mí, nos separamos y sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Yo, me quedé unos segundos parada en la puerta esperando que volteara, que regresara o que mostrara alguna de señal de haber sentido algo, pero rápidamente me di por vencida y entré a la casa, pasé toda la noche en vela pensando en que significaba lo que acababa de pasar y cuestionándome qué sentía por Nelson.

Pasaron los días y no escuché nada de él, me estaba empezando a cuestionar si el beso había sido un error y empecé a pensar que podía hacer para solucionarlo, le pasé un mensaje y no me contestó y no quise enviarle otro, quizá por miedo al rechazo. Semana y media después del beso estaba acostada en el piso de mi cuarto, a media noche, preguntándome si era tan mala besadora que lo había asustado al primer beso, cuando me llegó un mensaje. "Nos vemos en la casa del árbol" No reconocí el número pero de seguro era Bart, es mi hermano y lo adoro, pero tiene un talento para meterse en problemas que no he visto jamás en ninguna otra persona. Me asomé por la ventana intentando ver que había hecho Bart esta vez, pero no alcancé a ver nada y de mala gana me puse unas pantuflas, un poco aliviada de que fuera lo que fuera que había hecho esta vez, no podía ser tan malo porque no había un grupo de gente enojada intentando hacer justicia por cuenta propia. Bajé las escaleras lo mas sigilosamente posible, aunque no se para que me molesté, tan tarde ni una estampida de elefantes despertaría a mis padres.

Salí por la puerta trasera y estaba enojada, muy enojada, con Bart por haberme hecho salir de la casa tan tarde para salvarle el trasero, era tan tarde que podía salirse con la suya fuera lo que fuera, no entendía cuál era el punto de sacarme de mis pensamientos sobre el beso con Nelson.

- Bart, espero que estés metido en el problema de tu vida, te juro que si me hiciste salir por una estupidez… - Dejé la oración a medias por falta de una buena amenaza y esperé a que algo pasara. – ¡BART, BAJA DE AHÍ! – Para mi sorpresa la persona que se asomó no era Bart- ¿Nelson?- Entrecerré los ojos para corroborar que estuviera viendo bien -¿Qué hacías aquí? Digo ¿Qué haces allá arriba? Ósea no que no quiera verte pero ¿Por qué estás en la casa del árbol? Y ¿Dónde has estado? Y…-

- Haces muchas preguntas – se volvió a meter, esperé unos segundo medio tratando entender la situación, volvió a asomarse - ¿Vas a subir o no? – Fue lo que dijo antes de meterse de nuevo a la pequeña casa de madera que había sido cómplice de tantas travesuras. – Maldije el haberme puesto pantuflas pero la sorpresa de encontrarme a Nelson hizo que no lo pensara, caminé por el pasto hasta el árbol, pensé que sería insufrible subir la pequeña escalera con las pantuflas así que las dejé al pie del árbol y subí descalza. Una vez adentro me encontré con una nueva casa del árbol, el interior era totalmente diferente al que yo había usado para jugar de pequeña, las paredes estaban decoradas con luces de navidad blancas, habían mantas dispersas por el suelo, una pequeña mesa en el centro, encima de la cual habían bowls con botanas y una laptop, en dos de las esquinas habían películas acumuladas y en otra estaba Nelson esperando una reacción de mi parte.

- Nelson… Esto es… - Hice una pausa, me quedé sin palabras – No sé qué decir

- No tienes que decir nada. El otro día, ya sabes… - Esperó un segundo para seguir hablando y juraría que lo vi sonrojarse – Después del beso, me fui a mi casa y me quedé pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que hemos hecho y lo importante que te has convertido en mi vida y… – Hizo otra pausa, esta vez un poco más larga y luego dejó salir las palabras sin siquiera detenerse a pensar - La cosa es que me di cuenta que no quiero estar sin ti, no quiero saber que te tuve en mi vida y te perdí, no sé si estas interesada en mí, como yo lo estoy en ti, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, he cometido errores y dejo ir a las personas que me valoran y no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error, si, por la razón que sea, no estás interesada en mi, puedes tomar esto como que te estoy regresando el favor que me hiciste al ir a mi casa con películas pero, si estas interesada en mí, no quiero que seas una persona más en mi vida, vas a ser la persona _más _importante, quiero que quede claro que si estoy contigo va a ser en serio y le voy a entrar con todas las ganas. – Respiró después de haber dejado salir todo lo que sentía y yo, al principio confundida, no sabía que pensar, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo, no podía simplemente quedarme callada hasta que algo más ocurriera. Intenté hablar pero no me salían las palabras así que me acerqué a él y le contesté con un beso, nos separamos y se me quedó viendo atónito, tomé un pequeño montón de películas y pregunté ¿Cuál vemos primero?


End file.
